BL
=blabla(bla)= * sub =blackstonia= * sub =blanc= * adj * blanc ???? * pt: adj branco; * carta blanc carta branca * en: adj white; * papiro blanc blank paper; * carta blanc carte blanche; * verso blanc blank verse * ◊ blanchir-blanchimento; blanco =Blanca-Nive= * sub n pr =blancastre= * adj * blanch- ???? * en: see blanc * =blanchimento= * sub * blanchimento ???? * pt: n embranquecimento * en: n 1. (act of) whitening, blanching; 2. Metal. (act of) blanching; 3. (act of) bleaching =blanchir= * v * blanchir ???? * pt: v embranquecer * en: v 1. to whiten, blanch ( * to make white); 2. Metal. to blanch; * 3. to bleach =blancmangiar= * sub =blanco= * sub * blanco ???? * pt: n branco (espaço branco); * blanco de ovo clara de ovo * en: n I. white; II. blank ( * blank space); * blanco del oculos white of the eyes; * blanco de ovo white of an egg; * in blanco (in) blank =blancor= * sub =blande= * adj * blande ???? * pt: adj brando, suave, meigo, afável * en: adj 1. soft, mild, bland; 2. flattering (as in “flattering words”) * ◊ blandir; ablandar * blandemente ???? * pt: adv brandamente =blandimento= * sub * blandimento ???? * pt: n lisonja * en: n flattery =blandir= * v * blandir ???? * pt: v adular, lisonjear, bajular; * blandir se 1. adular se mesmo; 2. enfraquecer se * en: v to flatter; * blandir se 1. to flatter oneself; 2. to delude oneself * ◊ blandimento; blanditor =blanditor= * sub * blanditor * en: n flatterer =blasmabile= * adj * blasmabile ???? * pt: adj reprovável * en: adj blameworthy =blasmar= * v * blasmar ???? * pt: v criticar, reprovar, desaprovar * en: v to blame ( * to find fault with, find blameworthy) * ◊ blasmo; blasmabile =blasmo= * sub * blasmo ???? * pt: n critica, desaprovação * en: n blame ( * expression of disapproval) =blason= * sub * blason ???? * pt: n 1. brasão; 2. (ciência ou arte da) heráldica * en: n 1. coat of arms, blazon; 2. (science or art of) heraldry =blasonar= * v =blasphemar= * v * blasphemar ???? * pt: v blasfemar * en: v to blaspheme; also: to swear ( * to use abusive language) =blasphemator= * sub * blasphemator ???? * pt: n blasfemador * en: n blasphemer =blasphematori= * adj =blaspheme= * adj * blaspheme ???? * pt: adj blasfemo/a * en: adj blasphemous * ◊ blasphemia; blasphemar-blasphemator =blasphemia= * sub * blasphemia ???? * pt: n blasfémia * en: n blasphemy; also: oath ( * abusive language) * blasto- ???? * en: n in compounds blasto-, blast- ( * bud, sprout; specif.: germ, embryo) * ◊ blastoderma etc.; gymnoblaste etc. =blastoderma= * sub * blastoderma * en: n Embryol. blastoderm =blastogenese (-esis)= * sub =blastomero= * sub =blastomyceto= * sub =blastomycose (-osis)= * sub =blastophago= * sub =blastoporo= * sub =blastula= * sub =blatta= * sub * blatta ???? * pt: n barata ( Zool., insecto ortóptero da família dos blatídeos) * en: n cockroach =blau= * adj =blau= * sub * blau ???? * pt: adj azul * en: adj blue =blauastre= * adj =blazer= * sub =blechno= * sub =blende= * sub =blennio= * sub =blennorrhagia= * sub =blennorrhagic= * adj =blennorrhea= * sub =blepharitis= * sub =blesamento= * sub * blesamento ???? * pt: n balbuciamento * en: n stammering; also: lisping =blesar= * v * blesar ???? * pt: v gaguejar, tartamudear, balbuciar * en: v to stammer; also: to lisp =blese= * adj * blese ???? * pt: adj gago/a * en: adj stammering, speaking indistinctly; also: lisping; * esser blese to stammer, speak indistinctly; also: to lisp * ◊ blesitate; blesar-blesamento =blesitate= * sub * blesitate ???? * pt: n balbuciamento * en: n stammering; also: lisping =blinda= * sub =blindage= * sub =blindar= * v * blindar ???? * pt: v blindar, proteger, couraçar, proteger =blindate= * adj =blitzkrieg= * sub =blizzard= * sub =blocada= * sub * blocada ???? * pt: n Mil. bloqueio * en: n Mil. blockade =blocamento= * sub =blocar= * v * blocar ???? * pt: v blocar * en: v 1. to block, obstruct; 2. Mil. to blockade =blocdiagramma= * sub =blockhaus= * sub * blockhaus * en: n blockhouse ( * building designed to protect an outlying strategical point) =bloco= * sub * bloco ???? * pt: n bloco (massa solida de madeira, pedra, etc.) * en: n 1. block ( * solid mass of wood, stone, etc.); also: log; 2. Pol. bloc; 3. pad (as in "writing pad"); * in bloco In block; * bloco erratic Geol. erratic block or boulder * ◊ blocar-blocada, disblocar =blonda= * sub * blonda ???? * pt: n f loira, loura * en: nf blonde =blonde= * adj * blonde ???? * pt: adj loiro/a, louro/a * en: adj blond * ◊ blondessa; blonda =blondessa= * sub * blondessa * en: n blondness =blondo (( * blondo ???? * pt: n m loiro, louro =blue-jeans= * sub * blue-jeans A ???? * pt: n blue-jeans A * en: n blue-jeans =bluff= * sub * bluff A ???? * pt: n bluff A * en: n bluff ( * act of bluffing) * ◊ bluffar-bluffator =bluffar= * v * bluffar * en: v to bluff ( * to deceive by false appearances) =bluffator= * sub * bluffator * en: n bluffer =blusa= * sub * blusa ???? * pt: n blusa * en: n blouse (1. “workman’s blouse”; 2. “woman’s blouse”)